Voir la mer
by Gargouilles
Summary: Arthur est de bonne humeur, de trop bonne humeur, et Merlin trouve ça louche... MerThur, OS cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Claire Emrys, écrit en un laps de temps restreint.


_Bonjour ! Il est tout à fait logique, quand vous avez partiel dans une semaine, de trouver des temps pour écrire des OS mièvres et happy-ending... Mais bref, pour l'anniversaire de Claire Emrys, sur la base de "Arthur et Merlin à la mer", j'ai pondu ça pour elle. C'est son cadeau, mais elle m'a autorisée à le poster pour que vous en profitiez aussi ^^ _

_Enjoy !_

_Bonne lecture !**  
**_

**Voir la mer**

**...  
**

Merlin se pressait dans les couloirs, tôt le matin. Enfin, tôt, tout était relatif. Il était tôt pour Merlin, qui avait bien besoin de plus de sommeil, mais le jeune sorcier doutait sérieusement qu'il soit 'tôt' pour Arthur. Du point de vue du Prince, Merlin était perpétuellement en retard. Manquant d'accrocher un serviteur supplémentaire qui lui lança un regard courroucé, Merlin soupira. Il avait déjà failli renverser le plateau de petit déjeuner princier deux fois, manqué de tuer trois personnes, et de trébucher quatre fois sur des marches.

Soupirant, Merlin se dit que quitte à être en retard, autant l'être vraiment. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était prévu sur l'emploi du temps princier, mais sans doute rien de vraiment important qui nécessite que le prince se présente à l'heure dite. Ça ne choquait jamais personne qu'Arthur arrive sur le terrain d'entraînement après l'intégralité de ses chevaliers, parce qu'il était de sang royal et donc on ne pouvait rien dire. Alors Merlin ralentit le pas et se mit à marcher tranquillement, abaissant par la même son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Il sifflotait presque d'aise en poussant la porte des appartements d'Arthur. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de se presser autant le matin, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

Mais lorsqu'il entra, il ne trouva pas le Prince grognon se redressant dans son lit, à peine tiré de son sommeil, et l'accablant de reproches. Au lieu de ça, il y avait Arthur, parfaitement habillé, penché sur sa paperasse habituelle.

Il se redressa et se leva à l'approche de Merlin, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage.

– Ah, te voilà enfin !

Mais il n'y avait nul reproche dans sa voix. Au contraire, il semblait presque content de le voir. Complètement abasourdi, Merlin posa le tableau sur la table à manger tandis qu'Arthur contournait son bureau et s'installait devant son repas. Merlin le regardait, sans voix, et Arthur attaqua son assiette, satisfait, toujours souriant, sans donner l'impression qu'il allait accabler Merlin de vindicatives dans la minute.

– Vous… vous… bégaya Merlin.

Arthur leva vers lui un regard nonchalant.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il.

–Vous êtes habillé, vous êtes de bonne humeur, vous ne m'accablez pas de réprimandes, vous ne m'envoyez pas faire dieu sait quelle obscure corvée punitive… Où est passé mon Arthur ?

Ledit Arthur explosa de rire. Merlin en fut que plus choqué. Le rire d'Arthur ne pouvait intervenir que plus de quatre heures après le lever, avant, le prince était de trop mauvaise humeur. Merlin le soupçonnait d'être totalement amoureux de ses oreillers de plumes et d'être simplement triste de devoir les quitter tous les matins. Lorsque l'hilarité d'Arthur fut passée, il se reprit et répondit à son serviteur.

–Je suis d'excellente humeur parce qu'aujourd'hui est une belle journée –il désigna le temps radieux par la fenêtre– et parce que nous avons un très joyeux programme !

Merlin grommela. Il n'avait aucune idée du programme du jour.

– Qui est… ? demanda-t-il.

– J'ai fait seller les chevaux, on part bientôt, révéla Arthur de son ton gai, presque chantant.

Merlin grommela encore plus.

– Génial. Vous savez comment on se sent après une journée de pilori ? Parce que je ne vais pas y échapper, je peux vous le garantir ! Qu'est-ce que je vais encore bien pouvoir raconter au roi pour justifier vos escapades ! Vous ne pouvez pas essayez de réfréner vos pulsions de promenade juste pour une fois ? supplia-t-il.

– Tu n'auras rien à dire au roi, asséna Arthur.

Merlin leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

– Et comment ce quasi-miracle pourrait bien avoir lieu ?

– Tu es stupide Merlin, répliqua Arthur au lieu de répondre.

Le serviteur poussa un profond soupir. Il ne comprenait rien, il était fatigué, et l'Arthur de bonne humeur au réveil était décidément bien trop perturbant pour le bien-être de ses nerfs et de sa santé mentale.

– C'est comme la chasse… énonça Arthur comme si ça pouvait servir d'explications.

Le regard perdu de Merlin lui répondit.

– Eh bien, expliqua patiemment Arthur, pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu acceptes toujours de partir avec moi à la chasse. Vu qu'aujourd'hui est comme si je partais en chasse, tu viens avec moi.

Son ton joyeux était inégalable.

– Et nous allons où ? demanda Merlin d'un ton vif. Et d'ailleurs je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir m'expliquer, si vous avez toutefois une explication parce que ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui en trouverait une, pourquoi vous souhaitez toujours que je vienne avec vous dans vos foutues parties de chasse ! Parce que je ne sais vraiment pourquoi vous vous encombrez de ma présence à chaque fois ! Alors que j'ai horreur de ça et que je pourrais être bien plus utile ici !

– Si c'est ton travail qui te tient tant à cœur, ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu pourrais t'occuper de trier toute ma paperasse en rentrant si ça t'amuse.

Par habitude, Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à l'habituel tas de papiers mal rangés qui s'étalait sur le bureau et pâlit brusquement en constatant la hauteur de la pile.

– Pour le reste, tu viens avec moi parce que c'est un ordre, que je suis prince et que tu dois m'obéir, et parce que j'aurais l'air de rien si je n'avais pas mon servant avec moi en permanence. C'est ton rôle, un point c'est tout, y compris durant la chasse.

Merlin soupira. Il détestait la chasse. Arthur avait fini de manger, aussi prit-il le plateau pour le rapporter en cuisine. Il avait profité de la discussion pour donner à la pièce un semblant d'aspect rangé. Arthur étirait paresseusement ses bras au dessus de sa tête, faisait tomber le soleil droit sur son visage et Merlin resta un instant frappé par l'apparition mystique. Lorsque le soleil se déversait sur Arthur ainsi, il aurait pu être un ange que ça n'aurait pas surpris son serviteur. Merlin avait beau détester la chasse, il avait pertinemment conscience qu'Arthur était un homme d'extérieur, et rien ne le rendait plus beau qu'une journée passée au grand air. Alors Merlin râlait beaucoup, mais il savait qu'il aimait ça, au final.

– Bien, céda-t-il. Partons en chasse. Je vais faire préparer tout le matériel.

– Oh non, non, non, s'amusa Arthur en battant des mains. Nous ne partons en pas en chasse. Il se trouve que nous serons absents plusieurs jours et j'ai bien l'intention d'agrémenter ta cuisine habituelle d'un faisan ou d'un lapin, donc il me faut des armes de chasse, mais ce n'est pas le but premier. Et puis d'abord, tout est prêt. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre dans la cour d'ici quelques minutes et nous pourrons partir.

Le sourire extatique d'Arthur était carrément louche, et Merlin reniflait l'embrouille à plein nez. Arthur ressemblait à un gamin pourri gâté le jour de son anniversaire, et ce n'était de tout évidence pas de bonne augure pour Merlin.

– Très bien, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser, de toute manière.

– Puis-je au moins savoir où nous allons ?

– Mais bien sûr Merlin ! Nous allons à la mer !

Arthur avait l'air heureux, ravi, très content de son idée de génie. Merlin, lui, le considéra simplement d'un œil perdu.

– Pardon ?

– La mer Merlin, la mer ! Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?

– Oui… répondit Merlin, méfiant. Nous en étions proches lorsqu'on a du traverser le labyrinthe de Gedref, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais toute cette eau… Il n'y avait rien de tel à Ealdor…

– Merveilleux ! s'exclama Arthur. Tu vas voir la mer, et ce sera merveilleux !

Et sur ce, il planta son serviteur en se rendant dans la pièce voisine, quasiment en sautillant. Merlin continuait de trouver ça suspect, mais il haussa les épaules. Repousser la bonne humeur d'Arthur équivalait presque à demander d'être exécuté pour magie juste après avoir réussi à échapper aux bûcher et aux accusations qui pesaient sur lui.

..

Quelques temps plus tard, Merlin recommença à flairer le traquenard. Les deux chevaux étaient prêt, les bagages, les couvertures, la nourriture pour le voyage. Tout cela pour deux. Uther n'était pas dans les parages, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'Arthur partait en tête-à-tête avec son serviteur pour « voir la mer ». Ça promettait un peu de gueulante de la part du roi à leur retour, Arthur s'excusant et s'inclinant devant son père. Et si Merlin avait le malheur de se trouver à proximité, Uther passerait sa frustration sur lui en l'envoyant en pilori. Résigné à l'idée d'y finir à un moment où un autre, Merlin soupira profondément.

Puis Arthur parut sur les marches, toujours aussi guilleret. Il était habillé comme un Prince, mais pas comme un chevalier. Merlin avait aperçu l'armure dans les bagages, ainsi que les épées, les arbalètes, mais Arthur ne portait rien de tout cela. (A part une épée à sa ceinture, simple mesure de précaution.). Il était habillé tout à fait normalement. Il était même habillé différemment que ce matin, lorsque Merlin l'avait vu, ce qui indiquait qu'il s'était changé, et tout seul ! Abasourdi, Merlin regarda Arthur mettre ses gants en cuir, prendre les rênes de son étalon que lui tendait un écuyer et sauter sur sa monture.

– Allons-y Merlin ! lança-t-il joyeusement en s'éloignant.

Et Merlin se détendit finalement et sourit. L'enthousiasme d'Arthur était communicatif. C'était une magnifique journée d'été, le ciel était bleu et pur, et il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de chevaucher toute la journée aux côtés de son prince. Pour un peu, ça aurait presque sonné comme des vacances. Il lança son cheval à la suite d'Arthur.

...

Des heures plus tard, le ciel était toujours aussi bleu, et Merlin et Arthur attaquaient leur quatrième dispute. Cette fois, cela portait sur la forme du seul nuage présent dans le ciel. Merlin voyait un cheval là où Arthur distinguait un mouton. C'était parfaitement ridicule, ils en avaient conscience tous les deux mais ils continuaient quand même de sa chamailler, parce qu'ils adoraient ça. Arthur avait l'air très content, personne ne les avait – encore – attaqué, et Merlin affichait un air béat. Il aimait ça, être seul avec Arthur, discuter de tout et de rien, lancer des piques, faire preuve d'insubordination et ne se prendre que des bourrades amicales en guise de punition. Arthur devrait se réveiller d'aussi bonne humeur tous les jours !

Ils arrivèrent finalement en milieu d'après midi à la mer.

– Regarde Merlin ! lança Arthur en englobant d'un geste large tout l'horizon.

Et Merlin regarda. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait vraiment la mer et c'était magnifique. Le flux et le reflux, lent, rythmé, tranquille, les myriades de couleur qui scintillaient, l'eau bleue à perte de vue. Même l'odeur d'embruns et de sel qui lui chatouillait les narines lui paraissaient appréciables.

Arthur et lui attachèrent les chevaux et déchargèrent tout leur barda. Fasciné par la palette de couleur qui se dessinait entre ciel et mer, Merlin agissait en pilote automatique, ne se lassant pas du merveilleux paysage. Il se rendit compte soudain qu'il était assis sur la plage de galet, perdu dans sa contemplation muette. Arthur se tenait silencieux à côté de lui.

– C'est beau… souffla Merlin.

Il avait conscience de se comporter comme une midinette, et s'attendait à ce qu'Arthur se moque de lui. Mais le prince l'étonna.

– Mon père disait que seule la mer avait le pouvoir d'avoir la nuance exacte des yeux de ma mère. Depuis j'aime venir ici et chercher dans le ressac un souvenir d'elle. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas ? murmura Arthur à l'océan.

Merlin ne répondit rien, mais tendit maladroitement la main vers lui pour le consoler. Instinctivement, Arthur laissa la paume de Merlin se poser contre sa joue et laissa son épaule s'appuyer contre son serviteur. Un instant, ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, un peu gauches et hésitants, pas vraiment sûrs de ce que ce geste signifiait.

Puis soudain, Arthur brisa la tension et se redressa.

– Viens ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton un peu forcé. On va se baigner !

_– Oh non_, pensa Merlin._ Tout mais pas ça._

Mais déjà Arthur enlevait sa veste et ses bottes. Un instant plus tard et il n'avait que ses braies, prêt à se jeter dans l'eau claire. Il se planta devant son servant, toujours assis, prostré, resserrant ses bras contre son corps dans un geste de protection.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Merlin roula des yeux, terrifié. Premièrement, il n'était absolument pas fair-play qu'Arthur se balade ainsi sans la moindre parcelle de gêne, corps parfaitement dessiné, un peu frémissant sous la caresse du vent. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se déshabiller. Ce n'était pas son corps malingre qui le dérangeait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas taillé comme Arthur mais n'en éprouvait pour autant aucune gêne. Lui au moins, n'était pas gros ! Ce n'était pas la nudité non plus. Ils étaient deux hommes, deux amis, et Merlin avait passé tous ses étés d'enfance à moitié nu avec Will dans le courant d'une rivière pour se rafraichir.

Non, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger d'Arthur, c'était les marques de son corps. Ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas que le prince les voit. Mais l'œil inquisiteur d'Arthur ne le quittait pas. Il fronçait même les sourcils, tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait au delà des prunelles bleues de Merlin.

– Tu ne sais pas nager ? demanda-t-il finalement, croyant comprendre quelque chose.

C'était une jolie porte de sortie qu'il lui offrait. Mais Merlin se doutait que répondre par la négative ne changerait rien au problème, Arthur le traînerait dans l'eau quand même. Alors il choisit la franchise et la vérité.

– Non… enfin, si je sais nager. Mal, parce que j'ai toujours eu pied dans la rivière où on se baignait, mais je sais nager, en gros. Ce n'est pas le problème, soupira-t-il.

– Alors quel est le problème, Merlin ? demanda Arthur d'une voix inquiète et blessée.

Merlin réalisa que son refus blessait Arthur. Et s'il y avait une chose que Merlin refusait de faire par-dessus tout, c'était blesser Arthur. Alors il céda. Il enleva rapidement sa veste et son foulard, puis fit passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête.

– C'est _ça_, le problème, Arthur.

Sur son épaule s'étalait une immense ecchymose, qui noircissait déjà. Merlin fit courir instinctivement ses doigts dessus, pour tester la sensibilité de son épaule. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait quand la main d'Arthur toucha sa peau abîmée avec douceur.

– Qui t'a fait cela ? demanda Arthur d'une voix glaciale, paume fraîche délicatement posée sur l'épaule de Merlin.

– Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa bonne humeur. Son amusement et son ton joyeux avaient laissé place au prince.

– Personne… Je… je me suis cogné contre un mur, mentit Merlin.

Mais les yeux froids d'Arthur lui prouvèrent qu'il ne le croyait pas, et que Merlin devait cesser ses mensonges.

– Bon, d'accord, _on_ m'a poussé contre un mur, admit-il. Ce n'est plus vraiment douloureux, ça fait quelques jours maintenant.

– Qui ? demanda Arthur. Qui a osé…

Merlin haussa les épaules.

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire, Arthur.

– Qui ? répéta le prince.

Merlin soupira. Tout cela était encore plus compliqué que prévu.

– Le noble de passage qu'a reçu votre père en début de semaine, avoua-t-il finalement. Vous m'aviez demandé d'accéder au moindre de ses désirs, et il semblerait que l'un de ses désirs soit de me brutaliser à chacun de mes faux pas ou de mes lenteurs. Mon épaule a beaucoup rencontré le mur. Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

Il tenta un trait d'humour, mais cela ne dérida pas son seigneur, qui restait là, à fixer l'épaule de Merlin au point que ça en devenait gênant.

– Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers les pupilles brillantes de son serviteur. C'est de ma faute.

– Mais non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arthur !

Merlin lui sourit et cela sembla réconforter le prince, qui lui sourit en retour.

– Rassure-moi Merlin… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est montré… inapproprié et que tu as refusé d'accéder à ses désirs qu'il s'est montré violent ?

La voix d'Arthur était pleine de tensions et de colère. Merlin comprit avec horreur ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre et le détrompa immédiatement.

– Non ! Il était brutal… mais pas violent. Pas dans ce sens là.

La respiration d'Arthur sembla se relâcher un peu. Merlin crut percevoir un «_ tant mieux parce que … personne… peut te toucher… à moi… mon autorisation _» grommelé entre ses dents.

Puis le sourire heureux d'Arthur revint et il demanda d'un ton joyeux.

– Tu viens te baigner maintenant ?

Merlin acquiesça lentement, et acheva de se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du bord de mer avec Arthur, celui l'arrêta encore une fois.

– Et les autres Merlin ? Les autres marques ?

Le corps du jeune serviteur était couvert de petits et légers bleus et d'écorchures, peu profondes et peu douloureuses. Mais comme sa peau était blanche et laiteuse, toutes les marques ressortaient affreusement. Merlin sourit sadiquement.

– Un certain prince de ma connaissance aime s'entrainer au combat avec moi, qui ne suis pas du tout taillé pour ça, rit-il.

Arthur explosa de rire. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de provoquer des bleus à Merlin. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, ils profitèrent des vagues, de l'eau délicieusement tiède sous la chaleur écrasante de la fin d'après midi.

...

Une fois la soirée bien entamée et le calme revenu, Merlin et Arthur étaient étendus côte à côte sur la plage. Arthur n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir entraîner Merlin dans les profondeurs, alors que ce dernier mourrait de terreur dès que ses pieds n'étaient plus en contact avec le sol. Il était trop mauvais nageur pour se permettre de perdre pied. Arthur et lui s'étaient chamaillés, éclaboussés, amusés. Arthur avait perfectionné la technique de nage de Merlin, se moquant de lui au passage et cette merveilleuse journée arrivait à sa fin. Comme ils étaient désormais secs, Merlin se rhabilla vivement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le regard qu'Arthur laissait traîner sur lui. Cela le troublait bien trop.

Arthur le regarda, lui sourit.

– J'ai une surprise pour toi, décréta-t-il.

Oula… Merlin n'aimait pas du tout l'air presque vicieux qu'avait pris le prince, tandis qu'il se relevait et se rhabillait à son tour.

– Ne bouge pas, ordonna le prince.

Merlin n'en avait pas l'intention. Il suivit du regard Arthur qui se dirigeait vers les chevaux, puis revenait en tenant quelque chose. Merlin espérait que c'était de la nourriture car son estomac criait famine. Son dernier repas remontait à midi, lorsqu'Arthur avait attrapé un lapin qu'ils s'étaient partagé, avec les quelques légumes que Merlin avait préparé. Ça commençait à dater.

Arthur s'assit à côté de lui, lui présenta l'appétissant gâteau qu'il tenait et claironna :

– Bon anniversaire, Merlin !

Et il n'y eut que le silence et les yeux ronds de Merlin pour lui répondre.

– Pardon ? demanda son serviteur, stupéfait.

_Tout ça, c'était pour me fêter mon anniversaire ?_ songea-t-il.

C'était au tour d'Arthur de le regarder stupidement.

– Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ? demanda Arthur. Je voulais te faire plaisir aujourd'hui…

Merlin éclata de rire.

– Je suis né en plein milieu de l'hiver Sire ! Qui a bien pu vous fourrer dans le crâne que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

Arthur bouda, grommela, grogna. L'hilarité de Merlin le vexait.

– Détrompez-vous, reprit Merlin, soudain sérieux, j'ai apprécié cette journée et vos attentions à mon égard, pour une fois. Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, voilà tout.

– Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais daigné me faire part de ta date d'anniversaire ! grogna Arthur. J'ai été obligé de reconnaître que je ne la savais pas, et que j'ai dû la demander à une cuisinière, qui a été la seule personne capable de me renseigner, parce que personne n'en savait rien !

– J'ignorais que ma date de naissance vous importait, Sire, lança Merlin d'un air amusé. Personne au château ne la connait, –ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui–, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que vous tenez à moi.

Les yeux d'Arthur rencontrèrent ceux de Merlin, qui eut un instant le souffle coupé par tant de beauté inscrites dans les prunelles bleues. Ils se fixèrent un instant, avant qu'une pensée ne traverse brusquement l'esprit de Merlin.

– Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Je sais !

– Quoi ? demanda Arthur, un peu perdu d'avoir brisé la magie du moment.

– Il y a un garçon de cuisine au palace qui s'appelle Morlin ! C'est probablement avec lui que la cuisinière a dû confondre ! Elle vous a donné sa date de naissance à lui !

Et Merlin rit, bientôt imité par Arthur. Content de se retrouver complice, Merlin toléra de donner à Arthur sa date exacte d'anniversaire, puis ils partagèrent leurs repas en regardant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Les yeux de Merlin brillaient tant et plus tandis qu'il observait l'astre lumineux qui rougeoyait été se posant sur la ligne de chute. C'était proprement merveilleux de voir le ciel se colorer de rose et la mer s'illuminer de dorure. Quant à Arthur, il observait l'air béat de Merlin, trouvant le spectacle aussi charmant que celui du soleil couchant.

...

Lorsque la nuit fut bien installée, Merlin se roula en boule avec l'intention de dormir, recouvert d'une couverture qu'Arthur avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire empaqueter. Mais le prince posa une main sur son épaule et le força à le relever.

– Pas ici, dit-il. Viens.

Merlin le regarda, surpris.

– Pourquoi on ne peut pas dormir sur la plage ?

– Il y a trop de vent, nous serions morts de froid avant demain. Il y a une clairière abritée un peu plus loin. Viens.

Merlin suivit le mouvement sans discuter. Le bras d'Arthur au creux de ses reins qui l'entraînait à sa suite le brûlait un peu trop. Il avait le cœur battant et les joues rouges, mais l'obscurité tombante évita à Arthur de le remarquer.

– Une fois arrivée dans la clairière, Merlin constata qu'Arthur avait raison. Il faisait bien plus chaud ici, à l'abri du vent, et sur la terre qui sentait bon l'humus. Il se roula en boule au sol, dos à Arthur, et se prépara à dormir.

– Merci pour aujourd'hui Arthur. Bonne nuit.

Il n'en eut pas le temps de s'assoupir. Il avait à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux qu'Arthur l'appelait déjà.

– Merlin ?

Il ignora la plainte.

– Merliiiiin ? accentua le Prince.

Avec un peu de chance, s'il n'obtenait pas de réponses, il croirait Merlin endormi.

– Meeerliiiin ! reprit Arthur un peu plus fort.

– Quoi ? soupira Merlin en se levant et en marchant vers son seigneur.

– J'ai froid Merlin, décréta Arthur alors que Merlin se plantait devant lui.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'Arthur s'était redressé et avait attrapé son poignet. Puis il s'était laissé retomber en arrière, Merlin accompagnant le mouvement. Ce qui faisait que Merlin se retrouvait couché sur la poitrine royale.

– Eh bien, ça par exemple. C'est bien mieux ainsi, apprécia Arthur en réajustant sa couverture sur leurs deux corps.

Puis il glissa une main dans le dos de Merlin et le serra contre lui, très fort.

– Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux, sourit-il au visage perdu et plein d'un espoir fragile de son serviteur.

– Arthur ? demanda Merlin d'un ton surpris.

Une des mains d'Arthur se posa sur son visage et caressa lentement ses traits fins.

– Personne n'a le droit de te toucher Merlin. Si je le pouvais, tu ne me quitterais même jamais, murmura Arthur au creux de son oreille. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir poser les yeux, les mains sur toi. Le seul.

Et il agrémentait ses propos desdites mains qui caressaient, desdits yeux qui dévoraient. Le cerveau de Merlin se déconnecta, tant le bonheur et le plaisir l'inondaient. Et soudain, ce furent les lèvres d'Arthur sur les siennes, douces et tendres, comme une hésitation. Une question. Une demande d'acceptation. Merlin sourit contre la bouche d'Arthur et embrassa à son tour son prince, avec moins de retenue.

De tendre, le baiser devient effréné, de délicate, leur étreinte se fit brûlante et leurs corps se pressèrent toujours plus près l'un de l'autre. Leurs bouches et leurs mains se découvraient avec hésitation, passion, maladresse. Jusqu'à alors, Merlin avait toujours cru qu'il ne se sentait vraiment vivant lorsqu'il pratiquait la magie. C'était faux. Il était tout aussi vivant quand Arthur l'embrassait, quand Arthur le caressait, quand Arthur exhalait son souffle chaud à son oreille et le faisait frissonner.

– Je vais vraiment finir par regretter qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas mon anniversaire, finit par murmurer Merlin alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre le flanc d'Arthur, le plus serré possible contre son prince.

Arthur rit doucement.

– Mais il n'y a nul besoin que ça soit ton anniversaire pour cela Merlin… Je compte bien profiter de toi tous les jours, tant que tu le voudras.

Merlin sourit et se redressa légèrement pour embrasser délicatement le prince de son cœur, son amant éternel.

– Tu es mon Merlin, grommela Arthur en se laissant glisser dans le sommeil, enserrant fortement la taille de son compagnon de son bras, précautionneusement à cause de son épaule. Mon Merlin à moi.

Ledit Merlin songea qu'il venait d'être assimilé à une sorte de doudou royal. Mais il était plus que très heureux de jouer ce rôle. Parce qu'Arthur était son prince, rien qu'à lui, et personne ne lui enlèverait jamais.

...

_Et voilà ! La dernière partie est inspirée du fanart de **achelseabee** que vous pourrez trouver sur deviantart ! J'espère que tvous avez aimé ! C'est léger, un peu mièvre, pas très fin, pas très recherché, mais voilà, c'est du MerThur, juste parce qu'ils sont Arthur et Merlin, et parce qu'ils sont mignons, et parce que je passe mon temps à les faire souffrir, donc de temps en temps, j'aime écrire des trucs gais ^^_


End file.
